


坠落

by Fureiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureiya/pseuds/Fureiya
Summary: 黑道大佬翔X小警察润





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 黑道大佬翔X小警察润

坠落01  
黑帮大佬樱井翔X小警察松本润  
与@celliapus太太的PWP爽文联文

 

视野一片漆黑。

第一感觉是渴，之后是冷，大衣似是被人剥去了，仅身着一件单薄衬衣的松本头晕脑胀，试着活动了下僵硬手指，却感觉自己被牢牢绑在一张椅子上，几股麻绳从胸前扭成一股绕到脑后，将双手扎了个结实，粗糙的绳面摩擦着皮肤，令松本痛痒难耐。

是他大意了。

作为警局的精英，他三个月前作为卧底，成功配合警署将一个黑帮一网打尽，因此也从偏远的乡镇调回繁华的东京就职。或许是许久未回乡令他感到轻松惬意，又或许是老友相聚令他放松神志，在和朋友的谈笑间接过了那杯侍者递出的调酒，他的酒量不错，本不会轻易醉倒，但回家时却突然双脚发软，随即后脑一疼，便失去了意识。

“看来我们优秀的大原君醒了？噢，或许应该称呼您为松本润，警官？”

松本绷紧了呼吸。温和低沉的男性嗓音，要不是此刻的状态，恍惚之间他以为自己在听电视里的新闻节目。他试探着开口：“你是谁？”

呵呵。

笑声突然从右耳处传来，携带着吐息的热气。饶是他再怎么强装镇定，还是忍不住红了耳廓。那人的气息绕到了脑后，猛然扯去了他眼前的遮盖，强烈的白光刺得他流出了眼泪，眩晕了一会，一张和新闻播报十分相称的俊秀脸庞就在眼前，大眼弯弯，似是平易近人，但那抿着的唇又似笑非笑，兀然令人感到一股凉意。

“您觉得我是谁呢？”

松本润咬牙切齿：“樱井会的余党？”

“哈哈，”眼前的男子笑了，拍了两下手：“确实是樱井会，不过不是余党，我是樱井会现任的若头，樱井翔。”

松本心里猛地一沉，这不可能！要是算樱井会的话，三个月前应该已经被一锅端了，树倒猢狲散，现在面前这个最多只是个漏网的最下级混混而已，怎么会是......

“优秀如您，既然能完美融入我的组织，我们也一样可以。”樱井迤迤然绕着他转了一圈，慢条斯理道：“不过你们的保密工作确实值得称赞，我花了好大功夫，也只挖出了警官您一个人而已。”

“你们的同伙，还有谁？”

组织内出了叛徒。松本愤恨地想，保持着沉默。

樱井开始自顾自说了起来，没谈几句，松本已察觉出樱井是个极为可怕的人物。他话语圆融，令人倍感亲切又摸不出深浅，进退自如又真假参半，时不时透露两句松本感兴趣的内容，又对松本的细微反应洞若观火，继而做出引导，观察反馈。松本自知不是他的对手，为了不让对方掌握更多信息，便选择了装死应对，以不变应万变。樱井循循善诱，松本油盐不进，过去了约莫半个钟头，松本依旧像块木头，他身后有几个小弟模样的混混显得有些不耐。

“可以的话，我想和松本警官保持着礼貌的谈话。”樱井翔望着松本垂下的眼睑，纤长的睫毛在苍白的脸颊上打下浓厚的阴影，这位警官比想象中要纤细很多，眉眼也极为精致可爱，明明长得像个吃软饭的小白脸，骨头却意外得硬。

“竹内也真是个饭桶，这么美丽而又显眼的组员，是怎么在他眼皮底下干那么多小动作的？或者......”樱井不怀好意地凑近，故意调侃道：“我这手下没什么出息，只是偏爱男色，难道说警官做了他的......”

“你！”松本颊上一红，恼羞成怒，想也没想就飞起一脚，虽然被绑着威力减了大半，但还是成功让那个道貌盎然又喋喋不休的家伙弯下了腰。樱井身后几个小弟顿时挽起了袖管向他走来，樱井咳了两声，挥了挥手，阻止了手下的动作。

“是亮出爪子的小猫呢。”樱井颜色语调皆无变化，但嘴角那丝凉薄的笑意却消影无踪。下一秒，松本身处的椅子被整个踹翻，他被绑着，只能重重砸倒在地，巨大的响声和震荡令他眼冒金星。他将闷哼强压在喉底，仿佛已经失去意识，但接着，樱井似乎又变回了那个温文尔雅的主播模样，将他缓缓扶正。

“哎，我也料到松本警官也不是那种屈打成招的简单角色。”樱井叹了口气，抬起了手，身边手下立即呈上一个小盒，一支小管针剂被拿出，松本即刻剧烈挣扎起来。

“别怕，这不是毒品，也不是任何成瘾性的东西。”松本被死死摁住，只能眼睁睁看着樱井凑近，将针头小心刺入他的手臂。

“这是，会让你感到快乐的，好东西。”

 

不过才几分钟，松本润就觉得胸闷气短，一阵阵热流涌向难以启齿的下体，周身也开始瘙痒起来。樱井就坐在不远处，挽着双臂，好整以暇地看着他的反应。松本遭不住几个人大喇喇的目光，又羞又恼，喘出的气息愈发短促，终于忍不住开了口：“卑鄙小人......竟、竟用这种手段......”他尾音颤抖，已然在不自觉中漏出几丝媚意。方才因踢了樱井，双腿被分开绑在两条椅腿上，用绳扎了好几股，根本动弹不得，更别说想遮挡腿间已出现反应的器物。

“松本警官的下面还是很诚实嘛，警官不会是个处男吧？”调笑的语气又凑上前，但这回松本已无暇顾及，他急促地喘着气，徒劳地想纾解体内乱窜的热意，脸色绯红，双眼已蒙上一层薄薄雾气。

樱井翔不自觉咽了口口水。本想令这位心高气傲的警官出个丑，却不由自主被其媚态所吸引住。他深知这迷情剂的威力，然而眼前的小警察虽已意乱情迷，却依旧咬紧牙关，眼中的恨意被泪水软化，却仍如剑般锋利。这样桀骜不驯又身陷囹圄的美丽猎物，令他有些口干舌燥。

“现在想说了吗？”

“卑鄙！无耻！你休想！”

眼前的猎物依旧不依不饶地寻找着脑内的骂人词汇，但樱井却像被蛊惑的那个，失去了一直以来的游刃有余和进退有度，他被诱惑了。或许，这人的反抗才是他需要的，他想要看着这双炯炯有神的大眼彻底染上欲望的色彩，想要这双被牙关咬紧的唇被吮出情色的印痕，想要让这高傲的兽雌伏在身下，被烙上他的气味......不知会是什么感觉？樱井翔定了定心神，绕至松本身后，双手抚上松本胸前的凸起。

“隔着布料都勃起得这么明显嘛。”樱井在松本耳畔轻轻吹着气，手指不断上下拨动着两颗硬挺的乳头，“看来这药真是效果拔群。”

“别碰我！呜......放开！”当乳尖被拉扯，松本感到仿佛有电流经过，不自觉弓起身，又硬是将反应压下，被绳子勒紧的身体发烫，他轻微得扭动着，摩擦着粗糙的绳面，想要得到略微的安抚，压抑的吟哦也渐渐破口而出。可恶......这药......

“稍微捏几下乳头就开始满头大汗了呢，声音很好听哦。”低哑的嗓音在耳畔环绕，松本又咬紧了唇，将呻吟生生堵在喉头。樱井手下的目光集中在他身上，虽不动声色，但也都微微开始吞咽起口水。被迫向陌生人展露着自己最不堪入目的窘态，松本羞耻至极。

别看我......别看......

“下面湿透了哦，果然松本警官被看着会更加兴奋嘛。”樱井又绕到松本身前，松本的腿间已经洇出一片湿迹，将他勃起的男根完整勾勒出来。

“不要......看我......”

樱井玩味地笑了，他看着上衣已被汗湿，透着胸前两点嫣红的松本，一只脚踏上了他的两腿之间。

“呜！呜呜！”松本闷声呻吟着，腿间最脆弱的部位被锯齿状的鞋底踩踏，不轻不重的挤压和摩擦令他快乐又痛苦，随即，被冷落已久的乳尖又被重新照顾，修长的指尖在乳晕处不断画着圈，他被逼入零界点，甚至开始挺身迎接更粗暴的揉弄，但施刑者却总在他将要攀上高峰的时候退开，令众人观赏他的痴态，复又继续这轻柔的惩罚。几回下来，松本的眼泪终于夺眶而出。

听着手下此起彼伏的咽口水声，樱井翔的耐心也逐渐被磨尽，现在就算松本招供，他也未必能停下手了。樱井深吸一口气，暂时停止了对松本的折磨。

“最后给你次机会，你还有哪些同伙？”

“......去死......”

松本的腿间被狠狠踏上，甜密而甘美的疼痛贯穿了他。他脑中一片空白，长喑一声，绷直了脚尖，即刻陷入了无边的黑暗。

竟然被踩射了......望着失去意识的松本，樱井退开了身子。两个彪形大汉将软成一滩的松本解了下来，正要搬去地牢，只听樱井哑着嗓音开了口：“不要关起来，就这样送到我房间。”

众人惊恐地盯向樱井，这位喜怒不形于色，城府极深的若头，却意犹未尽地舔了舔唇角，如捕获猎物的雄狮般，显露出了从未在众人前展示的，占有的欲望。

 

松本在燥热中醒来，怔怔地望着陌生的天花板。要是可以，他头一次希望自己能这么永远沉睡下去。他从未如此渴望这只是一个噩梦，一个因为长时间没有自渎后的变态春梦，醒来后他可以好好洗个澡，再将它抛诸脑后。然而樱井翔那张可憎的脸出现在眼前，轻易地击碎了他微小的奢望。

“你醒了？感觉怎样，要喝点水嘛？”

“变态，你做什么都没用的，就算你对我做这样的事情，也休想从我这套出一点消息。”松本虽然身体还在微微颤抖，但嘴上已经恢复了力气“为了节省时间，你还是直接杀了我比较快。”

“松本警官，比起你有的情报，我现在对你的身体更感兴趣。”樱井舍了客套，绕到了依旧被绑着上肢的松本跟前。欣赏着衣衫不整的松本眼中的抵抗一点点变为恐惧，觉得下肢又硬了一点。

“不...不可能......”松本无助地向后挪动身体，还是被樱井抓住了脚踝，他射了一回，仍旧疲软无力，被樱井轻易分开双腿，脱下了黏腻的裤子。瘫软的男根上还糊着一层厚厚的白精，与内裤拉出一道细长的银丝。松本羞耻难忍，脸变得更红。被抓着脚踝的他无力回天，只能用能联想到的字眼去痛骂樱井。全被樱井置若罔闻，眼睁睁盯着樱井一件一件脱去外衣，望着他结实饱满的肱二头肌，色情的腹肌和腰线，松本的眼中一点点染上绝望。他被猛地扔到床头，雕花的床头磕得后背生疼，可还来不及反应，樱井随后覆了上来，右手轻柔托住他的后颈，五指插入微长后卷的发尾，细细摩挲着他的头皮和耳根。松本的后脑本是他的逆鳞之一，经不住人的抚弄，很快他便在樱井手中挣扎扭动。

“松本警官，你比我想象的要淫荡太多了。”

樱井压在松本身上，将他被绑的双手随意地扣入床头的锁扣，便一颗颗解开了他的扣子。松本已知结果不能避免，屈辱地闭上眼，感官却更为清晰。他的药效还没过，身体挨上床单的一刻，体内的热流便四处点火，皮肤在冰凉的被子上磨蹭着，很快被染上相同热度，再也不能缓解饥渴。

念在松本貌似没有同性经验，樱井将松本翻过身去，却忍不住倒抽了口气。松本的身体比他想象中还要美得多，圆润的肩头和关节，此刻透着情欲的绯红，洁白的皮肤上还隐隐留着被捆绑的红痕，几颗令人遐想的小痣就点在深陷的腰窝处。樱井俯下身，上下摩挲着光滑的后背和脊柱，又对着几颗痣的位置，一寸一寸地啃咬过去。他右手继续抚慰着松本的乳首，左手却探至他腿间的湿粘。

“你......还想干嘛......”松本被逼出了眼泪，费力得回过头，不知樱井翔还要怎么羞辱他。

“嗯？看来小警察真的很纯真。”樱井倒了些润滑液沾湿了手指，便摸向松本的双股之间，“男人之间，是靠这里做哦。”

“不......不要！”松本拼命摆动着身体，想要逃脱樱井的桎梏，可惜手软脚软，更像是对樱井的挑逗。樱井惩戒性地打了下松本的臀部，便将手指插了进去。

“唔”松本僵直了身体，内部被强行打开，从未有过的感觉令他感到恶心。樱井似乎也察觉到了松本的不适，他复又撸动起松本疲软的阴茎，很快被药物催起的情欲便俘虏了他。

“呜...啊...”松本无助地扭着腰，想要逃脱后穴的怪异感，但又沉溺与前端的爱抚不能自拔，突然一阵陌生的尖锐快感袭击了他，腿间吐出一口清液，也颤巍巍挺立起来。

“原来是这里。”樱井也汗如雨下，他已经忍耐了太久，见时机成熟，他固定住松本跪着的大腿和臀部，将自己一寸寸挤了进去。

“嗯......不......不要动”初时的不适和痛苦，最脆弱的内里被缓慢撑大，樱井进入了松本的未被触碰过的深处，被男人侵犯这个事实击碎了松本的防线。他呜咽出声，浑身颤抖。

樱井咬了咬牙，不等松本适应多久，便剧烈抽插起来。松本的那里未经人事，正一缩一缩吮着他的肉棒，内里不断痉挛抽搐。从未体验过的销魂感觉令他无法克制，只想尽情享受。肉体拍打之间，一阵阵怪异的快感随着樱井的摆动蚕食着松本仅存的理智，药物带来的快意麻痹了他，身体渐渐迎合起樱井的插弄，这样被折腾了百来回，突然体内的肉根开始有规律地脉冲搏动，同为男子的他立刻意识到了什么。

“不！不要射进来！”松本哭叫到，可樱井不管不顾，一个深插，将热汁锁入松本的最深处。

“还好嘛？啊......”樱井将松本翻过身来，只见他泪水和口水糊了一脸，已经神志不清，腿间的阴茎早已释放了几回，不知是之前射的，还是之后射的，或浓或稀的液体沾满了他的下身和小腹，更是在身下床单上积了一大滩。

“被这么抽插了，前端还能流出这么多汁液么？”樱井笑着去啃咬松本的耳垂，“警官第一次被内射就那么有感觉，很有天赋。”

“......这样...这样的事......从来没有......啊......”松本泪流满面，已经被全面击溃的他毫无抵抗力，只能软绵绵受着樱井的抚慰和亲吻。

“说着没有，不是又硬起来了？”樱井啃咬着被性爱俘获的松本的双唇，又从正面插入了软烂的红穴，“你一定还没足够吧。”

“不......嗯......这样的......屈辱”松本伸出红舌，恍惚地看着樱井粗大的男根不断进出他糜烂的肉穴，带出里面白色的液体，他摇摆着胯部，下意识狂乱地追随着快乐，眼前却愈发模糊，直到肉体的快感再次将他推上顶峰,他终于耗尽体力，如愿坠入甜美的黑暗。

樱井再次喟叹着释放了。他看着泥泞一片的松本，初经人事的小口很快收合，向外小口小口吐出液体。樱井深知此刻的松本已经不能继续性爱，他随手抓了块浴巾围住下体，起身下了床。望着瘫在床上失去知觉的美丽猎物，他露出了一个势在必得的微笑。

“游戏”开始。 

TBC


	2. 坠落03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黑帮大佬樱井翔X小警察松本润  
> 与@celliapus太太的PWP爽文联文  
> 预警：变态 药物调教 心理暗示 道具

樱井会的新若头樱井翔，年龄不大，野心不小。虽是作为樱井组长的长子才早早成为若头，但没人敢轻视他作为若头的本事。前段时间要不是他，慧眼识破警察的诡计，恐怕现在的樱井会已经元气大伤了。

不过这位年轻公子，着实是让人摸不着深浅。问候的笑容令人如沐春风，可谈话间又让人感到后颈的飕飕寒意，几个弟兄对他，既是钦佩，又是害怕。饶是几个靠着资历牢骚不断的老前辈，见识了樱井的手段之后，也是静如鹌鹑。

不过，樱井若头最近，确实是肉眼可见的心情颇佳。

难道是因为那个锁在他房间的美人么......

“别闹了！”小弟们的窃窃私语被一个眼尖的及时打断，他们齐齐打了个寒颤，笔直地站好，话题的中心人物正缓缓向他们走来。他简单地问了下几个分会的情况，便回他的房间了。小弟们眼巴巴地注视着他消失在走廊的尽头，末了，似乎能听见他轻哼的几声愉快的小调。

 

樱井翔打开了房门。

光是钥匙插进锁眼转动的声响，里面就传出不安分的响动。打开门，那只被捕获的美丽猎物就呈现在眼前。他浑身赤裸，双手被皮质的锁扣扣在床沿，一双修长纤细的脚踝被同材质的皮环扣在一起，随着主人汗湿的身体微微颤抖。他貌似已经和自己对抗了许久，面颊呈现出病态的红，涎水不受控制地从鲜红的球状口塞中溢出，一双含着愤怒与畏惧的眼戒备地注视着樱井，只是眼角的水意削减了它们平时应有的杀伤力，反倒像调情似的有些可爱。松本努力将自己缩成一团。随着他的挣扎，一根仿制的猫尾从腿间露了出来，机器无情的震动声淫糜地回荡在沉默对峙的二人之间。

“我回来啦，今天有乖乖的吗？”樱井望着走投无路的困兽，脸上的笑意更深了。他脱掉西装外套，再慢条斯理地解开了胸前的领带。他将衣服甩在椅子上，便随意地坐在床沿，随着他的靠近，松本又往里侧缩了缩。

“又搞错欢迎式了呢。”樱井的语调仍旧温和，嘴角的笑意却淡了些，他握着旋纽，在松本眼前调高了两档。

“呜......”骤然放大的震动声，眼前人猛地一震，呻吟泄出喉间。

“真了不起，松本警官现在依旧那么有毅力呢，不知道你的同志是否能像你一样优秀呢？”

松本润心尖一抖，他又要输了。当然，自从他被绑在这间房内，他再也没有赢过。在那次令他羞耻到无处遁形的羞辱之后，他就被锁在床上，绑缚着手脚，体内被塞入各式各样的情趣玩具。不是没想过咬舌自尽，但樱井眼疾手快地将手指塞入了他的齿间，他还记得樱井吸着凉气，一字一句地告诉他，会让他几个同事尽可能痛苦地给他陪葬。被握着巨大的把柄，松本不得不忍受着樱井疯狂的游戏。有时他被蒙住双眼，吞下药丸，绝望地听着樱井离开房屋，然后陷入和玩具几个小时的艰苦抗争。玩具震动过于轻微，他不得不扭动着，摩擦着床单纾解欲火，在他精疲力竭要失去意识时，震动又会猛地加强，将近乎昏厥的他毫无防备地推向高潮。几番来回，到樱井回房时，他几乎要融化在樱井胯间。

“松本警官似乎冷静下来了呢。”樱井见松本不再挣扎，便骑上他的腰间，解开了他的口塞。

“咳咳！咳！”松本剧烈地咳嗽着，接受了樱井递过来的温水，胡乱咽下几口后，喉间的灼烧感总算弱了些。他倒回床上，自暴自弃地开了口：“既然卧底已经全被你抓住，我已经没有价值了，就算你这样对我，我也没有任何可以说的......”

“松本警官，还要我重复几遍呢？第一，我确信还有漏网之鱼，第二，就算你的情报是真的，你对我也不是无价值啊......”樱井捏住了松本的脸，满意地看着那双美丽的眼眸深处的恐惧底色，“而且，我不是说了么，我对你有些上瘾了，松本警官。”

松本奋力挣扎起来：“变态！你就是个彻头彻尾的疯子！就算我们都失败了，总有一天，你会接受正义的制裁——呜”樱井钳住松本的下颚，掏出了令身下人瞬间瞳孔缩紧的一个小袋子：“感谢您的配合。很熟悉了吧？吞下，或者同事的手指，选一个吧？”

 

松本浑身都像烧起来了一般，软绵绵地，毫无抵抗地接受着樱井的吻。温热的舌头深入他的口腔，搅动着两人的唾液，又细细舔舐他的上颚和牙齿。他应该咬他一口的，而不是如此顺从地吞咽着他们的体液。无奈要顾及同事们的安危......都是药的错。松本迷迷糊糊地想着，樱井结束了亲吻，轻柔地解开了他手脚的桎梏。松本手脚并用爬向了他的胯间。

用嘴拉开裤链，那根不知道在他体内翻搅了多少回的阴茎冒着热气，迫不及待地弹了出来。松本咽了咽口水，逼迫自己忽视上方的调笑声。他用双手箍住根部，急切地撸动起柱身，红唇也含入饱满的龟头，舌头卖力地服侍着敏感的冠状沟。他的唾液将通红的柱身濡湿得亮晶晶的，又去舔弄下方两个饱满的囊袋。上下吞吐的淫荡水声和上方渐渐粗重的喘息声交织在一起，将他发烫的大脑搅和得愈发不清醒。

“呼......不要漏出来啊。”樱井呼出一口热气，趁着松本下一个深喉，便释放在了松本口中。那人顿了一下，呜咽着，喉结颤动了几下，还是乖乖闭上了嘴，有吞咽不及的银丝从嘴角滑落，滴在颤抖的奶白胸肌上。  
一定很想吐出来吧，真可爱。樱井抚上松本潮湿的发间，继续温柔地开口：“保持不要漏出来，张开嘴给我看看。”

松本颤抖着，腿间的床单已经沁出了一片水渍。他抬起脖颈，缓缓张开了嘴。樱井欣赏着他恼怒但又意乱情迷的脸，将手指伸了进去，搅动着那些他方才释放的浊液，“你真的......太可爱了。”樱井抽出了手指，拉出一道长长的银丝，“为了奖励你今天的表现，今天就用两颗吧。”

“不......要......求......你......”松本剧烈地抖动着，求救般握住了樱井伸向透明塑料袋的手，一个药丸已经让他丢盔弃甲，呈现出自己想象不到的耻辱淫态，要是两个的话......他泪眼朦胧，看着樱井从容不迫地，一粒粒掰开了他颤抖的手指，露出了恶魔的笑容。

“你做，或者你的同事来做，选一个？”

咕咚，是吞咽的声音。

 

“啊......嗯......”松本忘情地呻吟着，药物令他的感官趋向极限，以为方才便是欲浪的巅峰，下一波又将他推向更高的顶点。他几乎要被着无间断的欲潮碾碎了。这超过了，太超过了。他脑中艰难地拼接着字句，又被无间断的顶弄一次次打碎。

樱井也开始失控了。欺负松本似乎有些太过，这样不受控制的野火也将他卷入其中。他喂给松本的，除了最开始的是春药之外，此后都换成了普通的保健品。他本就厌恶药物制造的痴态，但这样的暗示似乎又开发了松本新的一面。松本实在是——比他想象的——要淫荡太多了。外表是刚正不阿的警察，里面却像一只熟透的苹果，散发着令人堕落的乙醇香味。在半威胁半哄骗地喂下第二颗药之后，松本就变成了一只榨精的妖精。他的体内开始自发地流出液体，小穴饥渴地收缩着，里面比第一次都紧致和火热，刚含进龟头就蠕动着想要全部，当他真一整根完全吃进去时——他射了。

“刚插进去就射了啊。”樱井喘着粗气，但他也不复开始的余裕。松本痉挛着，他被自己过早的高潮吓到，揪着被单的五指发白，无措地淌着眼泪。樱井温柔地吻着松本的泪水，安慰着他，下身的挺动却开始粗暴。松本的体内持续着痉挛，他像一只坏掉的水管，永不枯竭地向外吐着淫水，任何沾染到他液体的人，都会无法抑制地，被他拖入疯狂。

“不要了......不想再射......不想......”松本有气无力地呢喃着，他被樱井抱在怀里，由下至上被贯穿着，一开始他还能将指甲刺入樱井宽厚的背肌，但现在他几乎抓不住两人湿漉漉的皮肤。被抽插的酥麻，早已分不清是痛苦还是愉悦，还仅仅是身体官能到达极限的反馈。他俩的腹部早已被精液沾染得一塌糊涂，有些喷溅的白斑甚至沾到了胸口。松本气喘吁吁，眼泪流了满脸，喃喃央求着樱井。

“好吧，射得太多也对身体不好啊。”樱井轻柔地将松本放倒，下体缓缓地抽送着，像是感到不满一般，当他将自己再一次推入，小口饥渴地啵唧一声，挤出大股腺液。松本满脸通红，举起满是齿痕的手臂挡住了脸。

看来还完全没有被满足呢。樱井腾出固定在松本腰侧的左手，在抽屉里翻找着，不一会便抽出一根细长的棍状物。

“诶？”松本本就迷迷糊糊地享受着樱井暂缓的插弄，腿间却突然一阵冰凉的刺痛，他睁开眼，却发现樱井正拿着尿道按摩棒试探着他的铃口。

“不！痛......不要！”听着松本的慌乱的惊呼，樱井笑意更深：“不是不想再射么？那只能好好堵住啊。”他看着松本像是被逼到绝境的小动物，瞪着闪动泪光的大眼睛，抽噎着，忍耐着，直到整根按摩棒都没入他的肉茎，他用指腹摩挲了一下龟头的套环，换来身下人显而易见的剧烈颤抖。樱井支起了松本的右腿，又将自己送了进去。

 

松本崩溃了。  
当按摩棒进入他的身体，尖锐的疼痛一会就变成难以忍受的快意，他的身体再一次变得敏感，他无法释放，樱井的左手套弄着他可怜的阴茎，用套环挤压着他不堪重负的龟头。樱井驾着他的腿，折磨他，蹂躏他，之前只是搅动他内部的血肉，现在却仿佛在插入他的灵魂，他再也无暇去纠结复杂诡谲的立场，阴霾密布的未来，有的只是无法忍受的痛苦，与至高无上的快乐。樱井的肉棒就是他乞求的全部，其他的，全都以后再想，如今，他只要，也只想要——

松本伸出了手，伸向了他腿间颤抖的肉茎，但他没有任何动作，只是抬起了双臀，将那个可怜的小东西，凑近了樱井。  
这是他迄今为止，第一个，主动的，服从的索求。

“求你......把它拔掉......拔掉......”

樱井停滞了一秒，他望着满目泪光，向他索要拥吻的松本，望着神志不清，堕落于肉欲的松本。更多地哭泣吧，更多地索求吧，更多地露出这样的表情，直到你我的灵魂染上相同的颜色.....

“真拿你没办法啊。”

松本的眼前一片空白，然后坠入了黑暗。


End file.
